


~{TRANSFIGURATION}~ PART 2~ Realization and Wonder

by ArrowAzura



Series: TRANSFIGURATION [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir To The Rescue, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marinette Has a Crush on Chat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowAzura/pseuds/ArrowAzura
Summary: Adrien accepted the duty of becoming one of Paris' heroes when Plagg granted him the power of destruction. Little did he know the possible consequences that came with the responsibility of chaos he would soon have to face.Adrien starts a new secret life in the municipality of Paris, locked away from the chaos and pressure that comes with a deadbeat dad and being a model.He now lives his life in a place where no one can find him, isolated . . . almost.. . .Marinette reflects on her feelings and grief now that she may have to deal with the fact that one of her best friends in the world may have slipped away from her life forever. She finds comfort from an unexpected source.





	~{TRANSFIGURATION}~ PART 2~ Realization and Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm team MariChat, surprising no one. :'D More Marichat fluff in this one, as promised!

~April 7th, 2019, Two days missing~

She didn’t really remember much of how it happened. He was just . . . gone. The news didn’t really reveal anything helpful. Just the basics; that Adrien Agreste is missing in action, and to be on the lookout for any signs of him. Of course, Marinette was heartbroken. Someone she never thought she would have to live without was possible gone forever. She tried everything she could think of to help, even bringing her alter ego into the matter. Marinette searched all over Paris; speaking with locals to see if they had any idea, helping the police. She even went so far as to search through Adrien’s room.

She was completely unaware of the note he left, as Mr. Agreste decided to keep that little detail a secret from the public. He didn’t want anyone thinking it was a reflection on him.

She couldn’t really figure out if it was the result of an akuma. There hadn’t been a new appearance of one in days, and there was no trace of one around Adrien’s room. Which led her and everyone else with nothing. Marinette spent the rest of the night on her balcony, not even caring about what consequences the next day would hold. She didn’t even come down to go to sleep, either; besides, she had a blanket up there anyways. Without her friend, Marinette felt incredibly lost.

Because, in her mind, it was much more than a crush. She had crushes before; they were just brief but intense infatuations for someone that was usually way out of her league. What she felt for Adrien felt completely different. Marinette felt an overwhelming sense of trust the second time they met. She attempted to diagnose the thoughts, but the right words just weren't there, resulting in uncontrollable stuttering.That wildly undisciplined feeling to spend time with someone she just found naturally captivating.It was a happy little tickle inside her heart that intensified whenever she saw him act his shy, reserved and astonishingly kind self. It was an adrenaline of warmth and virtue that released a swarm of butterflies within the depths of her tummy.

Marinette recognized the feeling. It wasn’t a crush; it was love. She felt it for someone almost exactly after she met Adrien they day before. That feeling ended the moment he disappeared. She felt on the condition that she was almost whiplashed by a wave of rejection. Her despondency varied in size and intuition and was boiled down into emotions that were somehow harder to put into words than love. So many emotions in one feeling. Too many to count. Dejection, depression, melancholy, disturbance, trauma, nauseate, appall, reverberation; the list went on. Not even Tikki could comfort her.

Marinette cried herself to sleep in the corner of her balcony, mourning her lost friend and possible love.

 

  
. . .

 

  
_For a moment, though, just for a moment, Marinette felt content and fulfilled. She felt it in her sleep, where she could escape the pain of reality. Her body somehow felt lighter, calmer, mixed with a strange sense of euphoria. She felt a velvety hand brush against her face; brushing her hair out of her face and wiping the dry tears melted upon her face, gingerly rubbing her cheek. The quiet and gentle touches lightly tickled her cheek, forcing her to wake up out of her paradise._

  
Her sapphire orbs slowly opened, slightly red from crying. The initial sight she laid eyes upon were another pair. A deep and gentle pair of emerald green ones that she knew all too well. Marinette forced herself to speak in stupefaction.

“C-chat? What are you doing here?”

“Princess, you look like you’ve been crying. Are you okay?”

“Define ‘Okay.’”

 

 

. . .

 

 

Chat was satisfied with the chaos he caused over the past couple of days. He fooled with the whole city; possibly the whole country. He was so much more happy now that he was practically dead. Technically missing; most likely presumed dead within the next few years. Gone. Everyone else was oblivious to what had happened. The news just revealed the basics; missing boy, be on the lookout for anything suspicious.

The now half-morphed Cat-beast marveled at the surprising view of the Eiffel Tower (fully transformed, suit and all).Enhancing himself as more Chat Noir than Adrien changed him, and he admired his performance, utterly pleased with himself. His recent transformation as Chat made him realize how much his father was damaging him more than benefiting him. Gabriel Agreste exploited his son for the prosperity of his fashion industry. He snagged Adrien’s endeavors and achievement until he had no more effort to spare.

Adrien knew that his father wouldn’t want the note he left publicly acknowledged by Paris. Hopefully, Paris P.D. would find that even more suspicious. Adrien saw his unexpected transformation more of a blessing than a curse. He saw it as an opportunity to escape encumbrance. He felt free from the tension and stress he was forced to endure everyday.

That is, until he saw the effects on his choice being endured by someone he actually cared for.

Every once in awhile, he’d spy a little bit on his closest friends, making sure that they’re doing alright. He’d only really associate with one of them while he was in character. Marinette was the easiest to talk to as Chat. She got him the most. It gave him an opportunity to get to know her without her words stumbling as they fell out of her mouth.Getting to know her was on the list of his things to do. He found her very interesting as a person; she was difficult to read, and that was strikingly captivating. Chat came by every week or so to her house to hang out with her.They’d talk about the norm; how they’ve been, what they’ve been doing, the latest gossip. They’d compete about who’s life is more full of chaos. He enjoyed getting to know the real her. He never got to do so as Adrien. Well, not without Marinette turning into a stuttering mess, that is.

He was taken aback when he came across Marinette not acting like her usual self. When he visited her, she seemed off. He climbed on top of her balcony, about to knock on the skylight door when he realized she was behind him. She was coiled tightly up in a blanket, at bay in the corner of her balcony, shakingly sleeping. Marinette didn’t look that comfortable. It was a chilly night, so nobody sane would sleep outside on an evening such as this.

“Princess?” he whispered, not wanting to startle her. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder, delicately nudging her. Taking a closer look, Chat examined her exhausted face and substantiated she had been crying. The range that was painted across her eyes were slightly pink. Dried tears left light scars on her cheeks. Why was she crying? What happened to her?

“Marinette?” Chat lightly grazed the tip of his right index claw against the top of her head, pushing her hair behind her ear. He continued brushing her cheek softly in an attempt to comfort her. Marinette soon languidly opened her eyelids. Her eyes were red, and crying turned her sapphire eyes into a captivating bright blue chromaticity.

“C-chat? What are you doing here?” her eyes widened in surprise.

“Princess, you look like you’ve been crying. Are you okay?”

“Define ‘Okay.’” she asked. He chuckled in shock.

“Well, ‘okay’ meaning, are you mentally stable?”

“. . .not really?”

“Was that a question or a statement, Princess?” He laughed softly again, but not enough to offend her if she was sincere.

“I’m not sure. I don’t really know how to feel right now.” Too many emotions were running through her head. She didn’t know which emotion to listen to, or which one was real. Marinette curled her comforter closer around her frail little body in an attempt to hide herself from the world. Chat only sighed and carefully cloaked his arm around her. Marinette brought her head up in consternation, locking eyes with Chat.

“You wanna talk about it?” He cocked his head to the side.

“No.”

“You sure?”

“No.” Tears started to swell up in her eyes again, threatening to spill once more. Marinette buried her face in her comforter again, but it couldn’t hide the sobs that happened to slip out.

“You don’t have to say anything, Marinette. It’s okay to cry.” Chat tightened his grip around his friend. He breezily brushed his fingers through her midnight blue hair as she hiccuped through the tears and melancholy. “You’re okay, Mari. You’ll be fine.” he whispered, making the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. Chat sensed her bump of anxiety, compressing his grasp and laying his head on top of hers. Marinette felt safer, now; more protected. Better than before.

 _“His hands feel softer than normal. Is that . . . is that real fur??”_ She wondered

"You wanna tell me whats so bad to make my princess cry?"

She didn't answer.

“Marinette,” Chat broke the silence after a couple minutes of sobbing, and her cries died down. “You ready to talk about it?” Sniffing, Marinette took a deep and shaky breath. She let it out before deciding to speak.

“I lost a friend today . . .” Chat’s heart stopped in his chest. He didn’t need to hear her say his name; he already knew. Adrien was the reason she was crying her eyes out. His chest twisted and he felt like he was going to be sick. He almost couldn’t bare the very actuality that he was the cause of her sadness. Swallowing his eye-opening trauma, Chat replied.

“Was it a break up or something else?”

“No. It’s strange, he’s just . . . gone.”

“What do you mean ‘gone’? How?”

“I don’t know. No one talks about it.”

"It's okay, Marinette."

"No, it's not." she whispered, a single tear streaming down her face. Marinette fought to keep her eyes open, but the overwhelming sense of peace and exhaustion lulled her to sleep

"It . . . it might not be, but-" Chat took a deep breath, wondering what to say before letting it out, "but it is what it is. . ." he stated, in guilt.

Chat considered these type of effects of killing Adrien off. Still, Marinette in this state was agonizing to see. He was so caught up in his realization and guilt, he hadn’t noticed Marinette dozed off until he observed that she hadn’t spoken in a while. Her eyes were heavily shut and her breath was steady and slow. His advanced hearing could consider the fact that her heart had slowed down with each steady breath.Chat zealously and blissfully sighed in relief now that his friend was okay.

The night was getting brisker, and Marinette was shivering in her sleep. The wind brushed through her hair, and it revealed that it wasn’t in her usual pigtails; something Chat had never seen before. It was like he was seeing her in a whole new way. She looked nice this way, almost better.Chat took his left arm off around Marinette’s frail torso, slipping it under her legs. She slightly shifted in her sleep, still asleep, though. Her head landed on his shoulder, thick midnight hair landing just below his nose. Chat couldn’t help but take a wiff. He felt slightly wrong about it, but she was sound asleep and wouldn’t notice. He made the right choice. Marinette’s smell was intoxicating, a stimulating drug to his senses. It was a mixture of vanilla and fresh baked goods that roused his sensitivity and calmed his tense nerves.

Clearing his throat, Chat continued to lift up Marinette, as well as her blanket. He knelt down, quietly unlocking the hatch to the trap door. He carefully and quietly lowered her and himself down into her room before she could get sick. Marinette was lowered down by Chat on soft bed, still fully asleep.  
Chat brushed her hair out of her face and lowered her head down gently onto the pillow. He positioned her to where he knew she would be comfortable, arranging the covers so they warmly hooded every inch of her body. Finished, Chat stared for a while, taking everything in; brushing back Marinette’s hair to look at her peaceful face. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt anyone, especially Marinette. So why did he do it?

“I’m so sorry, Princess,” he whispered, keeping in the tears that threatened to spill. Ever so slightly, he left a soft brush of his lips on her forehead, apologizing. “Sweet dreams.”

  
He hoped she heard him.

 

 

. . .

 

 

“Tikki? Are you awake? I-I can’t sleep.”

“What is it, Marinette?”

“I have to tell Chat Noir. . .”

“Tell him what?”

“You know what, Tikki.”

“Marinette! Are you insane!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on fire this week!! Also, random thought; I FUCKIN' LOVE SEMICOLONS!! I took a few quotes from "Gone Girl." Amy Dunne's Monologue seemed to fit Adrien's situation.


End file.
